


Sting

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Diving, Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The landing always hurts, always stings for Misty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon' nor am I profiting off this.

The landing always stings. Misty curls inward, willing herself not to shiver as air shrieks and whistles. A squeeze of her eyes and press of her knees as the glassy surface of the water comes closer and closer. 

Glassy. Smooth. Perfect. The surface is a reflection of their gym, a reflection of her sisters.

It shatters under her curled body. No softness. 

Nothing sensational. No practiced perfection.

The press of her knees is firm, tight enough to keep herself curled as she floats. 

A dull roar echoes, curling around her as the water settles, lapping against the edges. 

The floor will be dry come morning, but her landing still stings.


End file.
